cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolíshiwan
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:black;" | National facts |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Nation name ||Nolishiwan |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Ruler name ||Andy P |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Capital ||Qakhtes (Shaletown) |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Exported Resources ||Spices, Sugar |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Currency ||Dáfò (Tree)Not actual trees, if anyone wonders. / DollarPrefered foreign currency, hence the one being displayed. |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | National language ||Nolíshi (Nol') |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | National animal ||Khaniv (eagleHaliaeetus Leucogaster; White-bellied Sea Eagle) |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | National motto ||Digù nolíshi! (Have imagination!) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:black;" | History |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Student of OSA ||16 June 2009 - 29 June 2009 |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Member of OSA ||29 June 2009 - 27 February 2011 |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Minister of Education and Training (OSA) ||15 September 2009 - 26 February 2010 4 July 2010 - 18 July 2010 |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | Minister of Defence (OSA) ||18 July 2010 - 12 December 2010 |- | style="background:darkgrey;" | President of OSA ||15 January 2011 - 27 February 2011 |} General Information The nation of Nolishiwan,Actually Nolíshiwan, but some characters just aren't available in all of Bob's nations' printing systems, so the search name is without the accent. it's leader having been Andy P, a former President of the Open Source Alliance, celebrated 600 days on Planet Bob on 7 February 2011 (with 2 or 3 refoundings at the beginning, the last founding having been 511 days old on 7 February 2011). History recorded on Bob :*'Tuesday 16 June 2009' - Nolishiwan appears on Bob, gets a join offer and applies for studentship in OSA :*'Monday 29 June 2009' - Nolíshiwan becomes a full member of OSA. Also, gets in charge of leading Project Cookie Monster. :*'Tuesday 25 August 2009' - Andy P realizes Nolishiwan can't grow well exporting Wine and Silver, the nation gets refounded. However, there was a spelling error. :*'Monday 31 August 2009' - Under the pressure of its citizens which didn't approve the spelling error being official, the nation gets refounded again. It starts exporting Gold and Gems. :*'Sunday 13 September 2009' - Realizing there won't be stable trades when exporting Gold and Gems, Andy P refounds Nolishiwan a third and last time. This time Spices and Sugar are discovered on the new territory. :*'Tuesday 15 September 2009' - Andy P gets elected as Minister of Education and Training of OSA :*'Monday 29 November 2009' - Andy P gets re-elected as Minister of Education and Training of OSA :*'Thursday 18 February 2010' - Andy P rejects a third nomination :*'Friday 26 February 2010' - Andy P's MoET term ends as the new Minister gets elected :*'Sunday 4 July 2010' - Andy P runs unopposed for and gets appointed to the position of Minister of Education and Training in OSA :*'Sunday 18 July 2010' - Andy P runs unopposed for and gets appointed to the position of Minister of Defence, giving up his previous position of MoET for it :*'Sunday 12 December 2010' - Andy P steps down from his position as MoD of OSA due to a catastrophe in Nolíshiwan :*'Saturday 15 January 2011' - Andy P gets elected as President of OSA :*'Sunday 27 February 2011' - Circumstances in a parallel dimension scientists call "RL" cause a large tsunami. The nation of Nolíshiwan ceases to exist. The handful of survivors disappear in neighboring nations. Nation Name The Nation Name of Nolíshiwan originated from the nation's national language, Nolíshi, plus the -wan suffix, more or less equivalent to -land or -area in English. Pronounciations Firstly, some general pointers to pronounciation plus help for people who don't know IPA http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Phonetic_Alphabet: Words get stressed on their second-to-last sillable when there is no long vowel or diphthong. If there is such, it gets stressed except in the case that there is a stress mark (´) on another sillable. In case of two or more long vowels 2nd-to-last>last>3rd-to-last>rest applies unless there is a ^ sign, which marks a stressed long sillable. *Vowels like in Spanish and/or German *<¢> ç (sometimes ) is pronounced like the in spanish or, more accurately, like the after an or in Standard High German *<#> x (sometimes ) is pronounced like the in spanish or, more accurately, like the after an , or in Standard High German *<´> marks stress *<`> makes the sound longer *<^> is the combination of the above * v is pronounced like the "v" in engl. "van" * β is a stretched b (the spanish ), similar but not equal to Names (In all cases with o in unstressed short syllables it can also be ɔ, in closed short syllables with o it's always ɔ) *Nolíshiwan noʹliʃɨˌvɑn *Nolíshi noʹliʃɨ ("Nolíshi" is a special case where the ´ appears despite the sillable being stressed already.This is because, as a proper name, it will retain the accent. This is opposed to "nolishi", which doesn't retain its stress.) *Nolíshiwer noʹliʃɨvɛr *Qakhtes ʹkˣaçtɘs *Dáfò ʹdafoː *khaniv ʹçanɪβ *digù nolíshi dɪʹɡuː noʹliʃɨ *Sloshwan ʹslɔʃvɑn *Sherusìlwan ʃɛruʹsiːlvɑn *Nol' nɔl (like but with an l) HistoryThis History is in no way related to CN at all. I never had any nation other than this one. It is all RP. Some centuries ago, there was the Kingom of Sloshwan, meaning "Land of Water" in Nolíshi. That nation was ruled by a royal house. During the reign of one of the kings, he decided to send out colonists to some uninhabited island that happened to be in fact bigger than Sloshwan. It was then named Sherusìlwan, meaning "Foreign Land" in Nolíshi. Some decades ago there was a huge civil war in Sloshwan, started by the hostile neighbour Rakhgarim by turning the Rakh people in Sloshwan against the royal house. Millions of Nolíshiwer in Sloshwan were slaughtered, as well as the whole royal house. Sloshwan was then renamed Rakhwan, since nearly the whole population was made up of Rakh people now. The Rakh people there had taken the -wan suffix from Nolíshi into their language, that's why the ending stayed Nolíshi-ish. Seeing the homeland being 'destroyed', so to speak, Sherusìlwan declared independence. This resulted in the creation of the Democratic States of Nolíshiwan, named after their language Nolíshi. News on the nation's name On the 20.06.2009, the 'Council for the Preservation and Definition of Language' of Nolíshiwan officially acknowledged'' Nol' as an alternative for ''Nolíshi, the national language's name, in speech and informal writing. Also, Nol'wan was accepted as informal way of writing or saying Nolíshiwan, the ' having no influence in pronounciation, just showing something was omitted. Formal: Nolíshi | Nolíshiwan Informal: Nol' or Nolíshi | Nol'wan or Nolíshiwan These acknowledgements were based on an ever growing number of Nolíshiwer (informally now also Nol'wer) starting to use it like that. This was the case partially because Nolíshi(the language's name) isn't distinguishable in speech from nolishi("imagination"), but mostly because people were too lazy. References Category:Nations